


I Guess I Really Fell for You

by Thattheaterkidoverthere



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Kissing, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Albert DaSilva, Trans Male Character, theyre so cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thattheaterkidoverthere/pseuds/Thattheaterkidoverthere
Summary: Its Race and Albert's first anniversary and Race has a super exciting night planned.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 22





	I Guess I Really Fell for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomtrashiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/gifts).



Race was excited. Today was a big day, a great one. And he had been planning it for weeks.

One year ago Race, running on two hours asleep, accidentally confessed his crush on his best friend. And a year before Race had his first kiss. To the red hair boy who stole his heart. And a year later he still had it. The last year hadn't been easy, and there were several ups and downs but they were together. 

The plan was simple. Get flowers, bake and have Jack take him to Central Park. Surprise him and have dessert while the sun was setting over the skyline. 

And so he got to work.

________________________  
The kitchen was a mess. Flour, sugar, and various other cooking utensils were scattered around the kitchen. Race himself was covered in ingredients and his hair was plastered to his forehead. The oven timer beeped and he carefully opened the door, a hot rush of air hitting him.  
"Antonio! Turn that off!" His mother called from the other room, "And you better clean up that kitchen!"  
Race sighed and turned the oven and timer shut off. He had spent the entire day in the kitchen, making dough and cheesecake, Albert's favorite dessert. 

Stirring the sauce again, Race checked the time. Two hours. Enough time to finish the pizzas and get dressed. With his free hand he picked up his phone and called Jack.  
"Hey Race. What's up?" Jack's voice crackled through the speakers.  
"Jack can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
"Can you pick up Albert in two hours and take him to the little park next to Coney Island? Ya know, the one by the roller skating rink?"  
Race paused and set down the spoon he was using to stir the sauce.  
"Yeah. Is something happening?"  
"It's our anniversary. We had our first date at the roller skating rink and ate ice cream in the park after."  
He held his breath. Race hoped Jack would agree to the plan. It sounded great a few weeks ago when he first thought about it but now was second guessing himself. What if Al didn't like it? Or forgot it was their anniversary? They had barely texted that day, they both had several important tests coming up. What if-  
Jack's voice broke him out of his spiralling train of thought.  
" He's going to love it Racer. That's super sweet. Let me guess, Kath helped you come up with the idea?"  
Race smiled.  
"No uh- it was all my idea. I'm making pizza and dessert. We're going to go skating then have a picnic."  
"That's sweet. I'll pick him up in two hours. Have fun, kid"  
"Thanks Jackie, I owe you."  
"Just bring me one of those pizzas tomorrow. Then we're even."  
Race laughed.  
"You got it."  
He hung up and peered at the cheesecake through the crack in the oven door. It was perfect. Heart shaped and without a crack.  
Cheesecake was one of Al s favorite desserts and it was their favorite treat after dinner or a show.  
Everything was going well.  
____________________________

Everything was falling apart.  
Race was scrambling, looking for the red button up he wore on their first date. And he needed to leave- he glanced at his phone- five minutes ago.  
He finally found it, in the wrong drawer, and quickly pulled it on, taking a quick moment to fix his curls.  
Perfect.  
He grabbed his keys and the bag with everything for the picnic and ran out the door.

__________________________

Albert looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Can someone get that?" His brother called from the next room.  
He sighed and opened the door.  
"Jack? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to pick you up." He glanced down at Albert's outfit of sweat pants and one of Race's sweatshirts. "And you need to get dressed."  
Albert stared at him in shock.  
"Wh-what's going on?"  
"Just get dressed. Something kinda nice. Not too fancy."  
"Right uh- I'll be quick."  
He rushed to his room, searching for something to wear. Pulling off his sweatshirt, he grabbed the only clean thing. The outfit from his and Race's first date. Throwing on his binder and the outfit, he rushed back to the door.  
"Ready. Now where are we going? And why?"  
"Just get in the car." Jack said with a grin.  
_________________________  
The timing was perfect. Race was just getting out of his car with the food and flowers when Jack pulled up. Albert once again froze in shock. Anniversary. Race. One year.  
"Albert!"  
Race flung open the car door and pulled Albert out.  
" Happy anniversary love."  
Albert flushed the same shade as his hair.  
"Happy anniversary. Why are we at the rink? We had-"  
It all clicked. This is where they had their first date. And where they said goodbye when Albert left for the summer. And where they spent Race's birthday. It was their place.  
"It's our spot."  
"Yep." Race cracked one of his charming smiles. " And we're going skating."  
Race dragged him over the rink and paid for their skates. They set their stuff down in one of the lockers and rolled to the rink. The first time they had been, it was their first date and resulted in both of them falling. A lot. And at each stumble, the other would catch them and say 'I guess you really fell for me."  
It was perfect and sweet and ended in their first kiss.  
They're much better now than the first time they were here. However towards the end Race foot slipped out from under him and he grabbed Alberts arm.  
"I guess I fell for you." His face was flushed in the cool night air, and the wind had whipped his curls into a mess. But he looked like an angel.  
"I guess I did too." Pulling him up, Albert connected their lips. Everything was perfect.  
Finally leaving the rink, they pulled on their shoes and headed to the park. Race handed him a bouquet of flowers and spread out a picnic blanket.  
"Sit. I have something special for you."  
"Race I- this night is already special. I just feel bad that I didn't plan anything."  
Race pulled Al to sit next to him.  
" I don't mind. I wanted to give this to you."  
And who was Albert to argue when his boyfriend pulled him in for a soft sweet kiss.  
They ate the meal together. Laughing and talking about some of their favorite memories from the last year and the months of pining before.  
"I love you."  
Albert looked up from his last bite of cheesecake.  
" I love you too."  
Race wrapped his arm Albert and they just sat there. Together. Watching the city bustle by.  
It was the perfect day to celebrate a year of a wonderful relationship.  
"I'm so glad I fell for you." Albert whispered into Races blonde curls.  
"Me too."


End file.
